winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Enya Leathergloves
History Enya was born into a secluded wood elf village 82 years ago. Andon (elvish word for "gate"), the place where she came from, was a settlement carved in the trunks of huge ancient trees, bathed by more than a hundred golden fairy fires. They would lit a new magic light for each elf baby born there. Andon was the entrance for an ancient elf vault. Through a magic portal, triggered by a secret password, it was possible to reach a vast library of wizardry books and rare magic items. This was one of the reasons why all elves kept Andon's location a secret, and that's also why they weaved complex illusions around it, camouflaging the whole village. Eventually, a group of dark elf warlocks stumbled in an old document that told them where they could find Andon, and what was hidden beyond it. After centuries of war, the dark elves and the surface elves had come to an uneasy truce, tenser than a cat stepping on a burning hot rock. That valuable prize was too much a temptation for the warlocks, though, and ignoring the ceasefire agreement they organized an expedition to Andon, to find and break into the magic gate. One fateful night, the wood elf village was suddenly attacked by the dark elf army, cruel soldiers led by power and knowledge-thirsty spellcasters. They killed most of the elves, and make prisoners of the ones that couldn't escape fast enough. Those captives were tortured for the vault's password, but none of them revealed the trigger phrase. Enya was one of the survivors, and she thought she would die soon in her captors' hands. One of the dark elves, however, decided differently. Varys, a noble wizard between his kind, was used to follow orders whatever he must - even the unpleasant ones - and to take care of himself for the rest of the time. When he saw Enya, although, something inside him said that if he couldn't save her he would regret it for his entire life. Taking some serious risks, he fled the dark elf camp, taking the girl with him. They wandered through the forest and found an abandoned human cabin isolated in the woods. Both took refuge there, and Varys tended Enya with tenderness and affection until she was fully recovered of her wounds. Surprisingly, she fell in love with the person that he turned out to be. Her broken fingers, however, didn't heal properly, and even if she gained back her general dexterity, her hands stayed crooked and misshapen since then. Enya started wearing heavy leather gloves all the time after the incident, ashamed of her fingers and trying to hide the scars. After she was fine to travel, the unlikely lovers decided to stay together no matter what. They've traveled to some cities in the next months, managing to keep a low profile. But in the end, the fear of retaliation from the dark elves compelled the couple to go farther than they've ever been before... Goals Start anew in a place where books are not judged by their covers, and where Varys and her can feel safer. No monster or exotic creature is more menacing that some old, well-known enemies... Quirks Enya follows a bunch of wood elves traditions - she prays for the animals that she kills, and she tries to respect the nature forces as a whole. She also carries little hunt tokens with her, both as badges and tributes. Finally, but not less important, she wears her gloves always.